


Unconscious Desires

by CavernWraith



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Fantasy, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavernWraith/pseuds/CavernWraith
Summary: Poison Ivy attempts to get Batgirl to confess her inner yearning.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Pamela Isley
Kudos: 4





	Unconscious Desires

The glass window shattered as Batgirl swung through into the greenhouse, landing before Poison Ivy.

The masked woman had to fight not to be distracted by her enemy’s appearance. Ivy was almost naked, with several green leaves covering her breasts and crotch. 

“My my,” said Ivy taking in the sight of the vigilante, “this is a lovely surprise.”

“Give up, Ivy,” snapped Batgirl. “We traced the toxin in the perfume back to a rare plant that grows near the outskirts of Gotham. This greenhouse was the main location in that area, the perfect spot for your lair.”

Ivy clapped her hands mockingly. “Well done, detective. So I guess this is the part where we fight and I end up losing and getting thrown back into Arkham.”

Batgirl swished her cape. “Prepare to suffer another humiliating defeat.”

“I think not,” hissed Ivy.

Vines from behind quickly grabbed Batgirl’s arms and legs, restraining her and bringing her closer to her foe. 

Ivy smirked at Batgirl.

“Where’s Batman? I thought he would be the one to show.”

“He’s busy working on a cure for your toxin as we speak.”

“Always the noble hero,” growled Ivy.

The villain’s face suddenly changed to one of curiosity.

“I have a small question for you, Batgirl. Have you ever thought about me?”

“Behind bars rotting in a cell? Yeah, all the time.”

“That’s not what I meant. I’m asking, have you ever had sexual fantasies about me?”

Batgirl made a sound of disgust. “Why would I fantasize about you? You are a villain!”

“Yes, yes I am. But you know what they say, Batgirl. There is a thin line between love and hate.”

Ivy drew closer to Batgirl and cupped her face, bringing her in for a sensual kiss before pulling away and signalling the vines to release her. She watched as Batgirl tried to shake off her allure. 

“Oh Batgirl, you know you have to give in. You can try to fight it as long as you want, but it is inevitable. No one can resist me, not even you.”

Batgirl swung her fist clumsily at Ivy and missed. She continued to struggle as her vision turned hazy and she passed out.

* * *

Batgirl groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She was still strung up by the vines and to make things worse, her utility belt was gone.

Before her was a giant closed flower. Its petals opened and Ivy stepped out of her makeshift bed onto the floor of the greenhouse. 

“I hope you’re comfortable, Batgirl. Because I am going to have you all to myself.”

Ivy walked over to a table and took a knife from it before returning to her captive.

As the vines tightly restrained Batgirl’s movements, Ivy placed the blade at the navel area of her costume before slicing the garb up toward Batgirl’s throat. 

The suit opened to reveal her bra.

“Such a pretty one,” Ivy whispered, and gestured to other vines to finish tearing off the ruined top part of Batgirl’s outfit and to rip apart the bottom half. Soon Batgirl was left in her underwear, boots and cowl.

Ivy gasped in amazement as she saw a growing stain on the fabric.

“So you are excited by this.”

Ivy put down the knife and inserted a hand inside Batgirl’s panties. She gasped at the contact.

“Admit it, Batgirl. You are turned on by this bondage.”

Batgirl whimpered as Ivy withdrew her hand and made a small motion. 

“Maybe this will help.”

The leaves covering Ivy’s private parts scattered around the greenhouse and fell to the ground. Batgirl could not look away as a vine restrained her neck, forcing her to stare at her nude foe.

Ivy was a goddess. Her red hair and green skin made her a radiant beauty, and her magnificent body with gorgeous breasts would have professional supermodels jealous of her.

Ivy advanced toward Batgirl and pulled down her panties, revealing her full naked figure. The villain smirked and the vine around Batgirl’s neck loosened its grip and freed her.

As Batgirl took a breath, Ivy leaned in and kissed her while also rubbing her body against her. 

Batgirl moaned into the kiss as Ivy pulled back.

“I want you. Please, Ivy. Please.” 

“You will have me, Batgirl. But first I want you to beg.”

More vines surrounded Batgirl and she realized what was going to happen next.

A vine approached her dripping pussy and started to thrust into it.

“Uhhh, uhhh, uhhh…” Batgirl moaned. 

Other vines began to probe her sensitive parts, brushing against her breasts and nipples, making her twist and turn in response to the overwhelming euphoria.

Ivy looked on this raunchy display and lay back on her flower bed, starting to pleasure herself, teasing her nipples and cunt. “Ohhh… mmm...”

Meanwhile Batgirl howled as another vine found her ass and began its assault.

“Ahhh! Fuck!”

As Batgirl was being pounded from both ends, Ivy’s fingers dug into her pussy faster, turned on by the sight. She groaned and climaxed, letting out a satisfied moan.

She gazed upon her enemy and sighed.

“Tell me this is what you want, Batgirl. Say, no, scream that you want my vines to fuck you and ravage your beautiful body.”

The last of Batgirl’s resistance disappeared as she heard Ivy confess her subconscious wants.

“I… want… Unhhh!”

Batgirl screamed as she climaxed, waves of heaven pulsing through her before Ivy raised a commanding finger.

The vines withdrew from Batgirl’s holes and dropped her to the floor. Ivy stepped out of the flower and approached her. 

She pulled off Batgirl’s boots and panties, leaving only her cowl.

“I should see who is under the mask, but I won’t. I will allow you to preserve your identity, though I have my suspicions. Are you ready to submit?”

“Yes,” whispered a defeated Batgirl.

“Good.”

* * *

Barbara Gordon opened her eyes. The apartment was dark, with street lights providing brief illumination. 

Barbara panted and looked down at her body.

One hand grasped a hardened nipple through her loose shirt and the other lingered inside her panties.

Barbara withdrew her fingers from between her legs and examined them. They were wet.

Barbara blinked back tears and silently cursed herself for feeling this way.

She put her sticky fingers into her mouth and tasted her cum, imagining it was the saliva of someone else. She stripped out of her shirt and underwear, and began rubbing her moist pussy while touching her breast. 

“Ivy… I want you, Ivy.”


End file.
